Mystic Grill
Mystic Grill is a restaurant, café and bar in Mystic Falls, Virginia. It is a popular hangout for teenagers and young adults in town, and all of the regular characters of have spent time there at least once. The Mystic Grill, often simply referred to as "the Grill," has been the site of numerous town events and supernatural show-downs throughout its history. It was burned down in a gas explosion triggered by Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore in Home as part of their plan to wipe out the Travelers who had invaded their hometown. However, after four months of being left abandoned and boarded up, the Grill was purchased by new owners and restored to its former glory. It was shown to be reopened in Woke Up With a Monster, where Matt Donovan worked as a manager until he left to attend the newly-opened police academy. Since Mystic Falls' city-wide evacuation in Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, when Lily Salvatore and the Heretics took control of the town, the Grill has been maintained by Stefan Salvatore and has been monitored daily by Matt, who is now a Sheriff's deputy and who stops by during his patrols. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One In 162 Candles, Caroline Forbes held a party at the Grill to celebrate Stefan Salvatore's birthday after having been compelled to do so by his brother Damon. Included in those who attended the party were Caroline, Damon, Stefan, his best friend Lexi Branson, Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, and Matt Donovan. At some point during the party, Damon attacked two high school students who were making out outside of the restaurant. He fed on the young boy to death before compelling the young girl to believe she had been attacked by Lexi. The girl then outed Lexi as her attacker to Sheriff Forbes, who injected Lexi with vervain and had her deputies take her outside to kill her. When Lexi began to fight back, Damon came in at the last moment and staked her in an effort to cover up his own murders since arriving to town. In A Few Good Men, an event called "The Mystic Falls' Most Eligible Bachelor Raffle and Fundraiser" was held at the Mystic Grill, where young single men were introduced to the crowd so women could buy raffle tickets to win dates with them. Among the eligible bachelors were Damon and Alaric Saltzman, the new history teacher at Mystic Falls High School. The event's host, Carol Lockwood, ended up winning a date with Damon after rigging the contest, Jenna Sommers won a date with Alaric, and Kelly Donovan won a date with a plumber known only as "Bachelor #3." The mood of the event was eventually spoiled by Damon after he informed the entire crowd that he had an affair with Alaric's believed-to-be-deceased wife Isobel Flemming, not realizing that Elena had just learned that Isobel was her biological mother. In There Goes the Neighborhood, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, and Matt went to the Grill on a double date, while Jenna, Kelly, and Damon decided to get drunk together at the bar. While they were there, Matt, Caroline, and Elena recounted stories from their childhood for Stefan's benefit, while Damon admitted to his new friends that he was heartbroken following learning the truth about Katherine. Later on, one of the tomb vampires, Frederick, bumped into Elena and mistook her for Katherine, which immediately put her on edge and caused Elena and Stefan to suggest that they leave to prevent Caroline and Matt from getting caught in the crossfire. Frederick later ran into Jenna outside the bar and tried to flirt with her in hopes of feeding on her, but when he compelled her to stay with him, Jenna simply laughed and left in her cab, revealing to Frederick that Jenna, along with many of the town's citizens, were on vervain. In Let The Right One In, the newly-released tomb vampire Pearl came to the Grill in order to gather information about the Founding Families and the other citizens to better assimilate into the town. While there, she ran into Richard Lockwood, with whom she had dinner. She came to the Grill again in Blood Brothers to meet with John Gilbert, who was looking for his ancestor Johnathan Gilbert's enchanted device and believed Pearl to be in possession of it after she had allegedly stolen it from him in 1864. Isobel Flemming also came to the Grill in Blood Brothers to confront her ex-husband Alaric for the first time since she had turned into a vampire. She returned in Isobel, in order to meet with her biological daughter Elena and convince her to find her the Gilbert device, which she and John were working together to find. Season Two In Season Two, Bonnie and Jeremy came to the Grill on several dates, where they drank coffee and played pool together. On several occasions, they were joined by Luka Martin, a self-described "warlock" who had just moved to town with his father, Jonas. In Katerina, Caroline and Stefan had lunch there, both so Caroline could sublimate her cravings for human blood while also distracting Stefan from the fact that Elena had gone to visit Katherine in the tomb, as well as to confess that she had accidentally let it slip to Tyler Lockwood that she was a vampire after he had triggered his werewolf curse and figured out that she knew something about it. In Daddy Issues, a furious Jonas Martin came to the Mystic Grill following the death of his son Luka in order to find Elena, who he planned on turning over to Niklaus Mikaelson in exchange for his daughter Greta, a witch who he believed was being held hostage by Klaus. When Bonnie wouldn't immediately tell Jonas where Elena was, he used his pyrokinesis to set the bar itself on fire and quickly caused a panic among the restaurant's patrons. As the customers began to flee, an employee of the Grill, Matt, saw Jonas casting a Pain Infliction spell on Caroline and tried to intervene, only to be stabbed in the neck with a broken bottle by Jonas. At a loss for options, Caroline was forced to reveal to Matt that she was a vampire and use her blood to heal him. In As I Lay Dying, Jeremy Gilbert brought Damon, who was hallucinating as a result of a werewolf bite, to the Grill so he could call Elena and Alaric for help in getting him home. However, they were caught by Sheriff Forbes, who tried to neutralize Damon with wooden bullets, only for Damon to Super Speed away and cause her to accidentally shoot and kill Jeremy instead. Because Liz wasn't supernatural, his Gilbert Ring was unable to bring him back to life, which forced Caroline and Bonnie to convince Liz to let them leave with Jeremy's body so Bonnie could try to resurrect him using Spirit Magic. Season Three In The Murder of One, Finn and Sage were lured outside of the restaurant by Matt, who slipped them vervain in their shots of tequila. When they got outside, they were attacked by Matt, who was wielding a White Oak Stake, along with assistance from Stefan and Damon. Season Four In Memorial, Sheriff Forbes approached Damon, who was drinking alone at the bar, and asked him if he was responsible for the explosion that killed Pastor Young and the newly-reformed Town Council. However, Damon insisted that he would simply have eaten them rather than blowing them up. Elena later came to see him and confessed that, unbeknownst to Stefan, she was unable to keep down any of the animal blood that she had drank since she transitioned into a vampire. Damon, worried about the fact that she was essentially starving, brought Elena into the bathroom of the restaurant and let her feed on his own blood, claiming that as a new vampire, warm blood from the vein would suit her better than animal blood. In The Killer, the Supernatural Hunter and member of the Brotherhood of the Five, Connor Jordan, came into the Grill prior to it opening for the day and held Matt, Jeremy, and April Young captive with the intention of luring their vampire friends to the restaurant and killing them. He then took Jeremy's cell phone and texted Damon, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, and Tyler to tell them to come to the Grill to get them, or their friends would die. One of Klaus' hybrids, Dean, was killed by one of Connor's homemade weapons when he tried to come in and grab Connor, and Jeremy was inadvertently shot in the crossfire after Connor placed him on a bomb with a pressure-trigger. Fortunately, Jeremy was healed with Elena's vampire blood, and Stefan freed Matt and April so that he could take Connor into the tunnels under the restaurant on Klaus Mikaelson's orders. Season Five In Dead Man on Campus, Katherine, Stefan questioned Gregor, who was in Matt\s body. Katherine stabbed him with a Traveler Knife and expelled Gregor out of Matt. In Home, Elena and Damon went on a suicide mission to destroy The Travelers by causing an explosion at the Grill while the Travelers were partying there. In order to fulfill this mission, Damon and Elena drove Damon's Camaro into the restaurant in order to ignite the gas leak that Matt and Jeremy had set up prior to the party. Season Six In Woke Up With a Monster, Kai Parker brought Elena there and began to torture her before moving her to Mystic Falls High School. In Stay, Alaric, Matt and Jeremy were celebrating Jeremy's graduation. Sarah Salvatore later arrived and had a date with Matt. In Because, Enzo and Lily had lunch, while Stefan and Lily did in I'd Leave My Happy Home For You. Season Seven In ''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, the Mystic Grill, like every other business, was abandoned by the owners during the town-wide evacuation. The public story was that there was a gas leak so enormous that it put the town at risk, but in truth, the town had been evacuated by the Mystic Falls Gang to protect as many civilians as possible from the terroristic massacres caused by Lily Salvatore and her Heretics. After Damon learned of this plan, he confronted Stefan about it at the Grill, as Stefan had taken responsibility for the restaurant's upkeep in its owners absence. In Age of Innocence, Caroline met Stefan at the Grill after Lily released her as a hostage, and they discussed Stefan's previous relationship with one of the Heretics, Valerie Tulle. In Mommie Dearest, Matt, during one of his daily patrols, came to check on the restaurant, only to find that it was full of dozens of humans who had been compelled by a yet-unknown vampire (though it's presumed to have been Lily's recently resurrected lover, Julian) to hook themselves up to intravenous saline drips and remain silent and motionless at the Grill. Similar groups of humans were also found at the high school, the courthouse, and Bell's supermarket, and Mystic Grill food containers left behind revealed that whomever the culprit is was feeding the humans lots of steak and fish to increase their red blood cell counts in preparation to be fed on in the near future. While Matt and Caroline were at the Grill and trying to figure out what to do, Caroline became suddenly ill and threw up in one of the garbage cans, proving Valerie's suspicion that Caroline had been made pregnant by the Gemini Coven's spell to save Alaric and Jo's unborn twins from dying along with Jo. The two eventually summoned Valerie to the restaurant, where she was able to siphon away the compulsion from most of the victims, though she did state that if it was Julian, he would only replace them with more later. Before Valerie could finish, the group was attacked by another Heretic, Beau, who had sided with Lily and Julian against Valerie. Valerie ultimately staked Beau in the stomach, neutralizing him long enough for her to cloak Caroline and Matt and allow them to flee to safety. Staff Current Staff * Roberta - Owner of Mystic Grill.There Goes the Neighborhood * Mystic Grill Hostess The Vampire Diaries: A Darker Truth * Waitress Previous Staff *Vicki Donovan (deceased) - Worked as a waitress.Pilot, The Night of the Comet, Family Ties *Ben McKittrick (deceased) - Worked as a bartender.Unpleasantville *Jeremy Gilbert - Worked as a waiter.The Birthday *Bartender - fired and arrested for serving alcohol to Caroline Forbes in 162 Candles. *Kelly Donovan - Worked at Mystic Grill before she left Mystic Falls Mentioned by Kelly in There Goes The Neighborhood *Matt Donovan - Worked as a busboy, bartender, waiter and manager.Unpleasantville *Manager (deceased) Killed offscreen by Malachai Parker in Woke Up With a Monster Appearances ;Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' ;Season 2 *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Masquerade'' *''Katerina'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''The Last Day'' *''As I Lay Dying'' ;Season 3 *''The Hybrid'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''Ghost World'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''The Departed'' ;Season 4 *''Memorial'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' ;Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' ;Season 6 *''I'll Remember'' (outside, renovating) *''Yellow Ledbetter'' (outside, 1994 Prison World) *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' ;Season 7 *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' ;Season 8 *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' *''You Made a Choice to Be Good'' }} Trivia * The real-life Mystic Grill was set on fire on May 11, 2012.Set * The Grill is where Finn Mikaelson, the second Original Vampire to die on the series, was killed by Matt Donovan. * All of the Donovan Family members mentioned in the show have worked in Mystic Grill, apart from Peter Maxwell. * Markos, the leader of the Travelers, also died here in Home, after the Damon and Elena triggered an explosion in the Grill. He died along with all of the Travelers who had come to town to meet with him. * In I'll Remember, the Grill was shown to have not yet been restored/rebuilt four months after it had been destroyed, and was instead a boarded up building in downtown Mystic Falls with a sign is shown on the exterior of the building which read, "Re-Opening Soon". * The Grill is seen restored in December 2012. * As of Season Seven, the Grill is abandoned as a result of the evacuation of the town, though it is still used by the Mystic Falls Gang as needed. Gallery 2017-01-26_Mystic_Gril_RL.jpg 2016-10-10_John_Tarro_Instagram.jpg 2017-02-03_Mystic_Grill_Elizabeth_Moore_Instagram.jpg Grill1.png Grill2.png DSC00019.JPG Mysticgrill.JPG 3x02-The-Hybrid-tyler-lockwood-25706041-1280-720-1-.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-03.jpg TheVampireDiaries_Saison04_NewsEtSpoilers_Affiche158.jpg 6X11-2-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-5-KaiElena.jpg 6X19-22-Lily.png 6X19-31-Enzo.png Grill_back_night_6x20.png grillbar6x21.png 7X03-32-StefanLily.jpg 803-107-Stefan-Alaric.png 809-013~Bonnie~Caroline~Seline-Mystic Grill.png Grillback8x10.png 811-048-Caroline-Matt-Mystic_Grill.png 811-056~Matt~Dorian-Mystic_Grill.png References See also Category:Locations Category:Community Location Category:Businesses